1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perpendicular magnetic recording head recording information via a perpendicular magnetic recording method, and a method of manufacturing the perpendicular magnetic recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two types of magnetic recording methods: a longitudinal magnetic recording method and a perpendicular magnetic recording method. In the longitudinal magnetic recording method, information is recorded by magnetizing of a magnetic layer in a direction parallel to a surface of the magnetic layer; in the perpendicular magnetic recording method, information is recorded by magnetizing of a magnetic layer in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the magnetic layer. Regarding the recording density, the perpendicular magnetic recording method is more advantageous than the longitudinal magnetic recording method, and thus perpendicular magnetic recording heads having various structures have been developed.
To improve the recording density, a high-frequency recording characteristic needs to be improved. Improving the high-frequency recording characteristic denotes maintaining a strong recording magnetic field with high frequency and reducing a rise time of the recording magnetic field.
As it is known, it is more advantageous for a perpendicular magnetic recording head to have a shorter yoke to reduce the rise time of the recording magnetic field. However, a shorter yoke generally results in a decrease of the number of coil turns, and thus the recording magnetic field is weakened. Therefore, a perpendicular magnetic recording head capable of maintaining a sufficient recording magnetic field strength in the case of a shortened yoke is necessary.